The blue paradox
by ChilledKitsune
Summary: Minato is a teacher at Yasoinaba. Will he get involved with the murders or will he let fate play out. One thing for sure is that he'll a kickass teacher
1. Chapter 1

Here is the rewrite and there will be a slight change to this story. You, my beloved readers pick the pairing since I felt rude that I thrust the MinatoXNaoto pairing onto you guys . Also I shorted somethings like the train/bus ride just to save time.

Minato looked out of the window as the train ran along it's tracks.

After Minato graduated from Gekkoukan High, he got a special scholarship from the Kirijo group and spent a year under their tutelage. Minato could have gotten any job he wanted with the diploma he got but he wanted to be a teacher for some odd reason or as Mitsuru had put it, " A waste of time for someone with so much potential. " Still none the less he had become the teacher for a school in a town called Inaba.

We will soon be reaching Inaba, remember to keep hands and feet inside the car until the doors open and have a wonderful day.

As the train stopped and the passengers got out, Minato went out of the train station only to see a young woman holding a giant cutout with the name Minato Arisato written on it.

As Minato walked up to the man he observed his pickup. The girl had silky silver hair and she wore a red and white jacket with a red hat on that said moe.

" Sorry, I had to rush here so I had no time to make myself presentable. " The lady said as she grinned and reached her hand out towards Minato

Minato smiled and shook the lady's hand only to feel a slight headache afterwards

" Are you okay ?" The girl asked as he looked closely at Minato

Minato shook his head and said " Yeah, I'm fine just tired ."

" Well then let's get going ." She said as she walked towards her car and opened the door for Minato.

As they drove, Minato started up a conversation " So what do you do ?"

" I'm a gas station attendant, how about you ?" The Silver haired woman said

" I'm gonna be a teacher at Yasoinaba high school. " Minato replied

They sat in silence for roughly 10 minutes before she said " We're here ."

As they pulled up to a gas station Minato got out and thanked the lady when all of a sudden it started to rain

" I got to hurry bye. " Minato said as he started running to avoid the rain

" Hey, I never caught your name ?" The gas attendant yelled

" Name's Minato Arisato " Minato yelled back as he disappeared into the rain

" Minato Arisato ehh. I'm looking forward to see what happens now. " the gas attendant said as she lifted her head showing red glowing eyes as they pierced through the rain like flashlights in the dark.

As Minato searched for the house the Kirijo group had supplied him with, he saw what seemed to be a father and daughter walking with each other a couple yards ahead of him.

Wanting to get out of the rain and into the comforts of a home, he went up to the father and tapped his shoulder. " Umm excuse me sir but I'm new here so if you can help me find my place I really appreciate it. " Minato said with a smile as the rain pelt his hair making it stick to his head

The father turn around and said " Sure, where you going ?"

Minato pulled out a slip of paper from his blue jacket and gave it to the man " Will you look at that, We're neighbors. " The father said as he chuckled.

" Come on, I'll show you the way. " As the 3 walked down the street, the two grown ups were chatting

" Name's Dojima, haven't seen you around before so did you just come to Inaba ?"

" Yeah, I just got here less than an hour ago. " Minato said as he chuckled

" So why did you come to Inaba ? Most folks would rather stay in the city than a town that's in the middle of nowhere ? " Dojima said as he looked at Minato

" Well I found a job as a teacher at the local high school so I came. " Minato said

" A little late don't you think considering that school starts in 2 days ?" Dojima said as he eyed Minato

" Heheheh, the job was kinda last minute . " Minato said as he looked away

" We're here daddy. " the little girl said as she looked at her dad

Dojima looked up and saw that they were in front of his house. " Well here we are, if you ever need any help don't be afraid to ask ?" Dojima said with a smile

" Okay, I will. " Minato said as they went into their respective houses

* * *

><p><strong>well there you go the rewrite of blue haired couple also poll on profile for Minato's pairing. Also fanfiction step ur game up I can't upload this from google docs WTF MAN<strong>


	2. Ready

I have never play Persona 4 so as I am writing, I am watching a playthough so i can get the events right so i am sorry that i spelled yasoinaba instead of yasogami and many more of the like.

* * *

><p>(412)

Minato work up from his late night sleep. It had a very eventful night for him to say the least.

When he had fallen asleep he was walking through a fog filled land with nothing in sight. His dream for the whole night was him walking in fog with a creepy laugh voicing itself every 5 mins.

" Uhh, that's what I get for arriving so late. " Minato said as he got out of bed and headed towards his bathroom. He had to arrive at Yasogami High in 20 mins and he didn't even know it was.

After receiving directions from many locals, Minato was seen sprinting towards Yasogami's gates

" Damn it, I can't be like this on my first day. " Minato yelled as he pushed opened the doors. As Minato frantically walked down the halls looking for the principal's office he saw a man that resembled a piranha.

" Excuse me sir but could you tell me where the principal's office is ?" Minato asked only to receive a rude scoff from the man

"" Why do you want to know where it is huh ? Should a kid like you be outside doing something productive like picking up trash or something ? " Kenshiro Moroka said as his buckteeth peaked out of his mouth like a giant beaver ready to attack

" I'm a new teacher " Minato started saying before Morooka grabbed his collar

" You, you took my job ! I should flail you right now ! " King moron said as he screamed at Minato

Minato didn't know what to do in this situation so he did what most people would do.

He pushed Morooka away from him and started sprinting down the hall while Morooka screamed obscurities at him.

It was only by luck that Minato stopped in front of the principal's office.

Opening the door Minato saw an old man with a long gray beard writing on some papers

" Excuse me sir but I'm the new teacher here . " Minato said as he walked into the room

" Ahh yes, you're that teacher we got from Tatsumi Port Island is that right ? " The principal said as he looked up from his work

" Yes, i just got here yesterday. " Minato replied

The principal then told Minato about the school rules and what class he would have to go to

It wasn't until 3:00 when Minato finally walked out of Yasogami high

" Man, I never thought teaching would be this hard. " Minato said as he held his back, he never thought that making assignments for students could be this hard

As Minato walked back home he saw Dojima and Nanoka walking with a silver haired teen.

" Dojima-san, what are you doing out here ?" Minato asked as he walked towards them

"Oh Minato we were just getting him from the train station. " Dojima said as he waved his hand in front of Yu

" Yu, this is Minato and Minato this here is my nephew Yu. "

" Nice to meet you. " Minato said as he put his hand out " Have I seen you somewhere before. I think I know you. "

" I don't think so. " Yu said as he shook his hand

" Hey come on we gotta hurry. Night is about to fall and I need to get Nanoko dinner. " Dojima said as he looked over his shoulder

As the group arrived at their homes they said goodbyes to each other and headed inside.

As Minato stepped inside of his house he lazily walked into his bathroom

After taking a shower and doing his nightly ritual, Minato went towards his bed and fell asleep.

( Dream land )

Minato opened his eyes to see that he was back in the dense fog from the night before. As he walked in a random direction he heard a voice say " Do you seek the truth ? "

Minato turned his head around and when he saw nothing behind him he started walking forward again.

" If it's truth you desire, come and find me "

Minato stopped again and when he saw that there was nothing around him he started walking again but this time a little bit faster

Eventually Minato came in front of what looked to be a bunch of squares tilted around each other

Not knowing what to do Minato put his hand on the square only to take it back when the squares started unraveling

As Minato stepped over the open square he saw a shape in the distance of the fog

" So you are the one pursuing me ? Try as you might nothing will happen to me. " the figure said

As Minato stared at the figure, he saw a blue card float in front of him

' No, it's impossible. ' Minato thought, the only times he was able to use this was during the dark hour which was now gone

Trembling, Minato reached out to grab it only for the card to shatter in his hands

Minato eyes widen when all of a sudden a gust of wind formed around him and he saw a shadow looming over him

As Minato turned around his jaw literally dropped

" Messiah " Minato spoke softly as his eyes looked over Messiah's form

" Hmm, now this is interesting. " the figure said as it looked at the persona user

Out of all of Minato's personas, he probably remember Messiah the best. After Minato was given the permission to fuse Messiah he did it right away and took Messiah with him to fight Nyx.

He had done Minato wonders with being an amazing medic and being able to spam God's hand

Minato smirked and turn back around to look at the figure in the fog.

" Messiah, God's hand !" Minato shout as he pointed at the figure.

Messiah roared as he did a little twirl that summoned a giant gold fist out of the sky that landed on the figure

Minato smirked as the fist smashed and exploded but it quickly turned into shocked as the figure didn't even budge.

" Hmmm... interesting... very interesting. Show me more universe. " the figure said in a mocking voice

Minato gritted his teeth and then shouted " Messiah, Megidolaon!"

Messiah then moved his hands upwards and a giant purple ball slowly descended onto the figure until the ball collapsed and exploded in a big bright light.

' If that doesn't do anything then I don't know what will.' Minato thought as he eyed the spot where the figure was standing.

" Very impressive Universe but a mere explosion could never harm the likes of me. " The voice said again and Minato could feel the shiteating grin it had on it's face.

" There is something going to happen in Inaba soon you have a year to figure out what it is that'll happen. Can you make the correct decision or will you fail ?"

Minato's eyes got even more foggier and as he used Messiah to feel in front of him he couldn't feel anything.

* * *

><p>(Dream done )<p>

Minato slowly opened his eyes before he shot up out of his bed.

' Wait, was all that a dream ? No it can't, it felt all too real. ' Minato thought as he clenched and unclenched his hand. He could remember the feel when he crushed Messiah's card.

Minato then climbed out of bed and grabbed his phone from his nightstand and called Mitsuru.

" Hello Minato, is there anything you need ?" Mitsuru asked since if he called her on her personal cell than it was for casual things like talking but since he called the company's phone then he must have needed something.

" Mitsuru, i need you to send me my evoker. There's something strange going on over here. "

Mitsuru's voice turned cold and serious after she heard this " Do you want us to come Minato. "

" No. If 5 famous people who have connections with the Kirijo group and the Kirijo heir arrive in this small town then the locals would know that something was up. " Just the fact that the Kirijo heir would be in the town would raise up a lot of suspicion.

" so you're going to do this all by yourself ? I can't allow that ! " Mitsuru shouted

" It's okay. I've done the impossible before so why can't I handle something like this. " Minato smiled

" * sigh * Fine, expect your evoker by thursday and Minato, stay safe okay. "

" I will. Bye "

" Bye "

Minato closed his phone to check the time and saw that it was almost 8:30.

" Shit, I'm gonna be late. " Minato yelled as he ran into his bathroom

(Yasogami High)

Students were leisurely walking towards the school as the rain poured.

For some the rain was a blessing since it was peacefully with nothing but rain drops falling, some enjoyed the smell that came with rain and others loved how the rain would stop them from doing most of the school activities so they didn't have to do anything.

As students walked into the gate they heard a loud clapping sound.

Turning around they saw a blue haired man with a bang over his eye run towards.

" Move out of the way ! " He said as he ran past the students

Several girls and boys they were near him turned around to protect themselves from the water he kicked up as he ran inside the school.

' I hope I'm there in time. ' Minato thought as he turned a corner and ran down the hall.

* * *

><p>( Class 2-2 )<p>

Students were sitting in their desk and chatting.

A girl in a green jacket with light brown hair in a bowl like shape was talking to a girl in a red sweater with long black hair with a red hair band.

Behind the girl with the green jacket was a boy with his head down on his desk. He was wearing the yasogami high uniform and he had a pair of red headphones around his neck.

" Talk about bad luck... the homeroom teacher here is Moroka isn't it ?" A guy said as he laid back in his sit

" Yeah, it's King Moron alright... we get to enjoy his long ass lectures everyday for a year. " the sitting student's friend said as he sighed

"What ? Didn't you guys hear that Moroka was fired ?" A girl said as she looked at the two boys

" Really? Then who's our new homeroom teacher then ?" The guy who was sitting down said

" Apparently it's a new teacher that just got his teacher degree and get this, he was under the Kirijou groups tutelage." The girl as other people started listening at the mention of the Kirijou group

" Really, the Kirijou group. Why would someone from the Kirijou group come here ? " The friend said as he leaned against the desk

" Oh, we also got a transfer student from the city. " The girl said as the group was rambling about the Kirijou and how infamous they were

" Really ? Is it a boy or a girl ? " The boy said as he turned his attention towards her

The girl with the green jacket overheard the conversation and looked towards the boy that had his head on his desk

" A transfer from the city huh ? Just like you Yosuke. " The girl said as she looked at Yosuke

" Yosuke, you look kinda dead. What happened ? " She asked

Yosuke turned his head away " I uhh... don't wanna talk about it. "

The girl shrugged and turned back towards the girl she was talking to

" Hey, what do you think happened to him ?"

" I don't know. " she said as a loud bang was heard as a blue haired man ran into the room

Minato immediately bent over and started gasping for air. After a minute or two he pulled himself onto the podium and leaned on it as he still grasped for breath

The whole class looked over what appeared to be their new teacher ( you all know how he looks like. He's the same but taller. )

" Umm, are you our new homeroom teacher ? " the girl with the green jacket asked

Minato straighten up and smoothed his shirt out " Yes, I am Minato Arisato. Your new homeroom teacher but before we introduce each other, we have a new student to this class. "

As soon as Minato finished talking the door slid open again and a boy with silver hair walked in

" This is our new student so Yu would you mind introducing yourself to the class ? "

Yu waved towards the class and said " Hello, I'm Yu Narukami and I just moved here from the city so please treat me nicely.

" Yu you can sit behind Chie Satonaka. Chie, raise your hand so Yu knows who you are. " Minato said as he went down the list of students.

After Minato had taken roll of everyone he started class by introducing himself

" Hello class as you know I am your new teacher. My name is Minato Arisato and I just recently got my teaching degree courtesy of the Kirijou group. Now before you ask any question I will just say this, it is an honor for me to have all of you as my first class so thank you !" Minato said as he bowed in front his students

Everyone was silent as they watched their teacher bow before them.

" Arigato Sensei ! " A girl yelled as she stood out of her desk and bowed also

As soon as the girl did this, everyone in the class got out of their desk and started bowing

Minato looked back up to see that everyone had bowed. Smiling, he told everyone to sit back down in their desk and started class.

As the class ended, an announcement came on requesting for every teacher in the school to meet.

As the announcement was going on, you could hear police sirens roaring in the distance.

Frowning, Minato walked out of the door ' What could have happened that it involved the police ? '

* * *

><p><strong>Today is my birthday so i decided to post it up today. Expect the next update in Dec because i am gonna update my lol story and i have to prep for PSAT TESTS bye.<strong>


End file.
